kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Everyone Gathers for a Clashing Crash!
is the fifth episode of Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. It features the debut of Robots Gamer and Ex-Aid Robot Action Gamer Level 3. It also features the reveal of Kamen Rider Genm's identity, Kuroto Dan, as well as the human form of Graphite. This episode broadcast was accompanied by web broadcast of the fifth installment of Kamen Rider Information Program: Poppy Pipopapo's Room. Synopsis When the thief of the 4 new Rider Gashats is infected with the Bugster virus, Emu and Hiiro clash about saving his life or not, and the identity of the mysterious Kamen Rider that is attacking the others is finally revealed. Plot On a rooftop at night, Graphite wishes that their plan was more active, but Parado gets him to go along with his slower plan. The next morning, Emu is late for work, but stumbles across a man begging for help. At CR, Hiiro and Poppy discuss the black Ex-Aid that's been plaguing them, his use of Level 3 and unknown identity. Kuroto Dan then contacts them, reporting that the four new Rider Gashats being fixed were stolen by someone caught on security camera. Emu calls in that the man he encountered has the Bugster infection, while Kuroto secretly recruits Taiga and Kiriya to retrieve the Gashats, also giving them Bugster-detecting stethoscopes. Hiiro and Asuna arrive and recognize Emu's new patient as the thief of the Gashats, Hiiro refusing him treatment unless he returns them. Emu rejects his ultimatum, but the man escapes with the distraction. Kiriya sees someone he recognizes and follows them. The doctors chase the man, running into a Collabos Bugster, Emu wondering how the full Bugster could have been separated from the patient already and Asuna recognizing the Gekitotsu Robots Gashat sticking from the Bugster's head. Emu and Hiiro transform to Ex-Aid and Brave Level 2, but Kamen Rider Genm arrives and assumes Sports Action Gamer Level 3, knocking the Riders back before he and the Bugster disappear. Emu looks for the man, but Kiriya arrives, saying he saw the Gashat thief transform into the black Ex-Aid. Kuroto visits CR, meeting Emu. Emu insists that they help the Bugster-infected man despite him being a thief, but Hiiro and Kuroto disagree. Emu insists that every patient is worth saving, but Kuroto says that that attitude is both good and bad for him, warning that a patient could take advantage of his inherent kindness and "extinguish the light of his heart"; Emu says he'd rather that than not trying. The Gekitotsu Collabos Bugster reappears at a music school and goes after a particular student, with Emu, Hiiro, Taiga, and Kiriya all converging on it, Genm Sports Action Gamer Level 3 also arriving. Emu refuses to fight his patient, but the other three Riders transform and begin fighting Genm and the Bugster. As the Bugster easily beats up Brave and Snipe, Lazer whispers to Genm that he knows who he really is; Genm responds by knocking him out of his transformation; the Gekitotsu Collabos also defeats Brave. Emu says he wants to help Genm, but the Rider reveals that he isn't the infected patient; the patient walks up and uses the Gashacon Bugvisor to transform into Graphite. Snipe attacks Graphite, switching to Level 1 and turning himself into a giant bullet, but is deflected and defeated. Genm grabs Emu, talking down on his morals the same way Hiiro and Kuroto had, causing something in Emu's mind to snap, sending him into an intense version of his gamer mindset. Transforming to Ex-Aid Level 2, he fights Genm, grabbing a Muscular Energy Item and smashing the Collabos Bugster with a Mighty Critical Finish, clearing the Gekitotsu Robots game and grabbing the Gashat, summoning the Robot Gamer and upgrading to his own Level 3 form (Robot Action Gamer Level 3). The two Riders fight, Ex-Aid now overpowering Genm with Gekitotsu's raw physical strength, hitting Genm with a Gekitotsu Critical Strike, but amidst the resulting explosion, Genm disappears. Genm wanders away, his Rider Gauge nearly depleted, untransforming to reveal: Kuroto Dan. Parado and the human Graphite are there, Graphite asking if he fears Ex-Aid's power; Kuroto replies that he only fears his own genius, and Parado names him "Kamen Rider Genm" for the first time onscreen. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : *Narration: * : Guest Cast * : Suit actors *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Level 1, Kamen Rider Snipe Level 1: *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Level 2, Level 3: *Kamen Rider Brave Level 1: *Kamen Rider Brave Level 2: *Kamen Rider Snipe Level 2: *Kamen Rider Lazer Level 1: , *Kamen Rider Genm Level 2, Level 3: *Graphite Bugster: *Collabos Bugster: Rider Gashat *'Gashat Used:' **Ex-Aid ***Mighty Action X, Gekitotsu Robots **Brave ***Taddle Quest **Snipe ***Bang Bang Shooting **Lazer ***Bakusou Bike **Genm ***Proto Mighty Action X, Shakariki Sports *'Level Used:' **Ex-Aid ***Action Gamer Level 1, Action Gamer Level 2, Robot Action Gamer Level 3 **Brave ***Quest Gamer Level 1, Quest Gamer Level 2 **Snipe ***Shooting Gamer Level 1, Shooting Gamer Level 2 **Lazer ***Bike Gamer Level 1 **Genm ***Action Gamer Level 2, Sports Action Gamer Level 3 Energy Items *'Energy Items Used:' **Ex-Aid ***Muscular Errors *''to be added'' Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 36, . *'Viewership': 4.0% *'Closing Screen': **Text Color: Purple *'Count at episode end' **'Gashats in Ex-Aid's possession': Mighty Action X, Gekitotsu Robots **'Gashats in Brave's possession': Taddle Quest **'Gashats in Snipe's possession': Bang Bang Shooting **'Gashats in Lazer's possession': Bakusou Bike **'Gashats in Genm's possession': Proto Mighty Action X, Shakariki Sports **'Games Cleared': Mighty Action X, Taddle Quest, Bang Bang Shooting, Bakusou Bike, Gekitotsu Robots *'Video Game References in this episode:' **Emu beating the Collobas Bugster and obtaining the Gekitotsu Robots Gashat could be a reference to the Megaman franchise, where in several games, Megaman beating a robot boss will allow him to copy their powers and use them himself. **Genm escaping the finishing blow of Ex-Aid alludes to some video game boss battles. Some games have fights where the boss gets beaten down, only to flee from the player to be fought at a later stage. **Emu wears a shirt that has "10001" in a specific pattern, while its significance is not yet known in terms of translating the binary, Binary code is the computer language that all video games are built upon. *This is the first time Ex-Aid does a Stage Select in Level 2. *This is the first time Snipe reverts from Shooting Gamer Level 2 to Shooting Gamer Level 1. *This is the first episode where all Riders transform together (Ex-Aid and Brave, then Brave, Snipe, and Lazer). *This is the first episode where sounds for "STAGE Select", "Hit", and "Perfect" are heard. *This is the first time when Ex-Aid didn't say "Item Get" when absorb an Energy Item. Instead, he said "Power Up", perhaps reflecting his serious gamer mindset as opposed to his usual playful gamer one. DVD/Blu-ray releases *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Volume 2 features episodes 5-8: Everyone Gathers for a Clashing Crash!, A Hollow Beating in the Heart!, The Reason for Some Lies! and Men, Fly High!. *Blu-ray Collection 1 comes with 12 episodes. Ex-Aid Vol 2.jpg|''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid'' Volume 2, DVD 91zGeAfZ8UL SL1474 .jpg|''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid'' Collection 1, Blu-ray External links *TV Asahi's official episode guide for 全員集合、激突Crash！ *Toei TV's official episode guide for 全員集合、激突Crash！ References ru:Общий сбор и звонкое столкновение! Category:Kamen Rider Ex-Aid episodes Category:New Form Episode